Enter the Batman
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: With Jethro25's permission I am taking over, the first three chapters are Jethro25's but the rest are mine.The League suffers a serious setback when the vast majority of them are captured in a raid upon a heretofore unknown 33.1 facility & Chloe is shot..
1. Newfoundland, 331

**Enter the Batman**

**Chapter One – Newfoundland, 33.1**

Chloe Sullivan sat in front of the main monitor in her little techno-wonderland, somewhere in downtown Metropolis. She had a cup of coffee from MetroBeans sitting on a separate table, near her right elbow, close enough for her to reach it easily, yet far enough away that she had no need to worry about spilling it on her expensive equipment. Oliver had just arranged a serious upgrade for her, importing a new processor he'd purchased from WayneTech, which she'd wasted no time installing. It would boost her computing power by nearly half. No easy feat considering how good the equipment already was.

Her role as Watchtower for the Justice League was always important, but the current operation was one of the biggest, and most important, that they'd run in quite some time. Victor had picked up a few whispers in Los Angeles about a secret Luthorcorp facility somewhere in Eastern Canada. It had taken the better part of a week, but Chloe had managed to track a supply chain of integral products, which led them to an isolated facility in northern Newfoundland. Green Arrow and the entire team, minus Boy Scout, were going in to take a look around, and to shut it down, if necessary.

She glanced at the screen. They were just a few minutes from initial contact. She double-checked that both of the Queen Industries satellites she'd tasked to watch over the installation were set and ready. She'd already made close-up photographic and infared sweeps of the place for the last two days. Current count was the same as those first two, fourteen people on-site, six of them grouped closely, but not together, in what appeared to be a bank of cells. That left eight Lexcorp staff, assuming that those first six heat signatures were indeed metahumans being held and "studied".

Suddenly, her earpiece crackled once, and then Green Arrow's voice, changed from Oliver's by the voice masker, sounded. "Green Arrow to Watchtower. We'll be on-site in two minutes. Is everything still looking good Watchtower?"

"That's affirmative," she answered. "Fourteen heat signatures, six in the northeast corner, four outside in a standard patrol pattern. The other four are spread throughout the facility."

"Looks like nothing has changed." That was Victor's voice.

"They haven't seen us coming," A.C. put in.

"And they won't see me at all," from Bart.

"Just stick to the plan," Green Arrow said. "Three teams. Impulse takes out the guards outside. Canary and I will take out the scientists and any guards inside. A.C. and Cyborg will make their way to the holding cells. Use caution when you try to free the prisoners. Lexcorp will have plenty of security in place."

Chloe spoke up again. "And once you've taken care of the scientists, you'll hook up that little uplink device I gave you, and I'll download the entire database of the facility to my backup machine here at Watchtower."

"Copy that," Green Arrow said. "Let's move out."

Chloe watched via satellite feed as her team moved into the facility. All four of the external guards stopped moving at very nearly the same second. They never stood a chance against someone with Bart's abilities. The others all began moving into the facility.

"It's hot as hell in here," A.C. said a moment later.

"Keep your eye on the ball, man," Cyborg said as the two of them peeled off from Canary and Green Arrow, moving northeast.

"Something is wrong here," Green Arrow said.

"Let's just get the job done and get out, quickly," Canary replied.

Something tickled at the back of Chloe's mind, but she couldn't quite piece it together. She furrowed her brow, working hard, using all her intellect to find the elusive clue. She watched as the three teams moved, Bart circling outside the facility, maintaining a perimeter.

"It's like a damned hothouse," A.C. said again, his voice much lower this time.

Suddenly, the realization hit her. "Cyborg," she said, "just how hot is it in there?"

"Is that the most important question right now?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "How hot?"

There was a brief pause before Victor said, "Ninety-nine degrees."

"Oh, crap," she said. "G.A…."

"Yeah," Ollie said. "I understand. It's a damned trap. There's a hell of a lot more of them here than we thought. Pull back, now."

Chloe could only listen as all hell erupted. What sounded like plenty of gunfire, and other weapons, probably energy weapons judging by the sound, her team yelling, fighting, trying to get back to one another.

"Damn it," Victor called out, "A.C. is down."

"Canary too," Oliver said. "One of their teams has her, I'm circling back now. I'll get her free."

Unable to reach Bart, who was unusually still , and surrounded by a good dozen heat signatures, Chloe made a decision. "G.A., I'm sending you Boy Scout."

"Good call," Oliver responded. "Tell him to haul ass!"

She tapped a key and called Clark's cell. He picked up on the second ring.

"I'm kind of busy right now, Chloe."

"Boy Scout," she said, using his code name to tell him, without a long explanation, that the call was mission related. "The team is trapped in the 33.1 facility in Newfoundland. Canary, A.C. and Impulse are down. They need you there now."

"On my way," Clark said. The blip from the transponder in his, now active, communicator vanished from Metropolis, only to reappear some 1,600 miles away in Newfoundland eleven seconds later. It never ceased to amaze her that when they chose to, Clark and Bart could both run so fast that they could literally run across water.

"External security team disabled," Clark said into his communicator. "Impulse down but stable. Moving inside."

Chloe realized that she was biting her fingernails. There were more sounds of combat, and suddenly, nothing. The blips from all six of the team's communicators suddenly went off the grid. "Guys, sit-rep." She waited a moment. "G.A.? Cyborg? Boy Scout? …..Come on, somebody talk to me."

What had gone wrong? She started to type furiously, sending orders to the satellites, attempting to re-route them, get a different angle, maybe punch through whatever interference was now blocking their signals.

BOOOOOM! The reinforced door to Watchtower exploded inward. A team of armed men, all dressed in tac suits came charging through the door. The first lifted a pistol of some sort and fired at her as she threw herself out of her chair and to the floor. A damned trap was right. It was a trap for all of them. As she rolled away, she heard a "tink" sound and saw the tiny dart that had just missed her roll away from her chair. She scampered around the back of her machine, trying to push it over, block them and hopefully damage the system enough that they wouldn't be able to get anything from it.

Before she could manage it, two men swarmed around, grabbing her from either side and pulling her up and away from the machine. Another was now sitting in her chair attempting to get through the firewall. She'd managed to log herself out with a quick keystroke, meaning they would have to crack the system to get anything. It would be tough, but doable.

The men sat her roughly in another desk chair. A pair of plastic zip-ties secured her wrists to it. Another man stuck his head out into the hall and said, "We're clear. We've secured her."

A familiar face, beneath a mass of red hair, came toward her through the throng.

"Chloe, you'll save yourself a lot of pain if you give me the passwords to access your system."

"Go to hell, Tess," Chloe said.

"We'll get in eventually anyway," Tess reasoned with her. "Why suffer all that pain, and humiliation to protect what will eventually be laid bare regardless?"

Chloe bit back the acid response that wanted to leap from her lips. She simply looked away. They might torture her, or even kill her, but she would heal, sooner or later. What she wouldn't do was make it easier for Tess to get all of her files.

"Do it," Tess said.

A man stepped forward, tapping a large syringe filled with some sort of amber colored fluid.  
Another man grabbed her arm, pushing back the sleeve of her sweater. She would have kicked him, but they'd secured her ankles to the chair with zip-ties as well. The man jabbed the syringe into her arm and depressed the plunger, emptying whatever that fluid had been into her vein.

It took only a few seconds for her head to start going fuzzy. She blinked twice to clear her vision.

"It acts fast, doesn't it?" Tess smiled. "It's an experimental drug developed by the C.I.A." Her voice seemed strange to Chloe's ears, the pitch going up and down, the words elongating. "In a few more seconds, you're going to answer any question I ask."

Chloe shook her head, trying to clear the gathering cobwebs from her mind. "No," she said, but even she didn't believe she could resist.

"There is some bad news, I'm afraid," Tess said. "In roughly seventy percent of the cases where this drug is used, the subject dies within a few hours."

There was another great crash, from somewhere behind her, but Chloe couldn't turn to see what it was. Suddenly, there was a great din, the men all firing, Tess shouting orders. Had one of the team come to save her? That didn't seem likely, but she had trouble understanding why. There was another loud boom, though not as loud as the first one, and then Tess was in front of her, a gun in her hand. She looked scared, Chloe thought, but of what? The gun in her hand went off and Chloe felt a white-hot searing pain in her chest. Tess fell in front of her.

She was struggling to breathe. A face swam into her rapidly dimming view. The drugs must really be doing a number on her. Her last thought as she sank into unconsciousness was that the man who'd come to her rescue was actually a giant bat.

In Newfoundland, the battle was drawing to a close. Boy Scout lay upon the ground, huddling in on himself, his body wracked with pain. Several tiny green darts stuck out of his skin. Dinah lay unconscious a few feet away, one of the men standing over her, a rifle pointed at her head. Another man stood just a few feet away, a small lead box in his hand, the top open, a small chunk of glowing green kryptonite sapping all of his strength.

In the distance, he could hear footsteps growing closer, a purposeful stride. A pair of shiny black boots stopped just in front of him. He looked up, just as the man wearing those boots knelt down. He was shocked at the familiar face, and the bald head. "Hello Clark," Lex said with a sinister smile, "welcome to Newfoundland."

**All right so with Jethro25's permission I am redoing this fic, the first three chapters will be the same, but then I'm taking over hope you like!**


	2. Waking up in a stange place

**Chapter Two – Waking up in a Strange Place **

Chloe's eyelids fluttered once, and then again, before she opened them. She was lying on her back, in what certainly seemed to be the most comfortable bed ever. There was very little doubt that the pillow her head rested on was goose down. She took a moment to take in her surroundings. There was a gauzy white canopy over the bed. The headboard and bedposts were mahogany.

She wanted to get up, but her body, especially her limbs, was still catching up, far too weak for her to stand, or even sit up yet. The room was warm. There was a nice fire burning in the fireplace across the way.

Half the far wall was bookshelves, built in. Her eyes wouldn't focus quite well enough yet for her to make out the titles of the books, but they certainly seemed to be old, very old. She was regaining her senses enough now that she had begun to wonder just where she was, and how she'd gotten there.

The last thing she remembered was sitting down with her coffee to get ready for the mission. The mission! The memories came flooding back, the mission, her team walking into a trap, the breach at Watchtower, being shot. It dawned on her that a place this beautiful, with all these expensive furnishings, she could be in the Luthor Mansion. "Tess," she growled.

At that very moment, the door opened, and she struggled to at least be able to sit up, but it wasn't Tess, nor the guards she might have expected. Instead, the man who entered was the epitome of a Gentleman's Gentleman. He was tall and slender, with a head of silvery-white hair. His smile when he saw she was awake was near enough to make her want to smile back in kind. He was carrying a tray with what appeared to be a cup of some hot beverage, judging by the steam wafting from it, and unless her sense of smell much deceived her, there was a plate of eggs and bacon as well.

"Here, let me help you. Miss," the man said, his English accent surprising her for some reason, as he set the tray on an overstuffed chair nearby. He moved to her, gently helping her get into a sitting position. Her mind told her that she shouldn't trust him, that it would all turn out to be some trick designed by Tess to get her to give up her files on the team, but every instinct told her that she should wait and see.

"Thank you," she said as he arranged the pillows behind her back.

He smiled that smile again. "My pleasure, Miss."

She tucked a few stray blonde hairs back behind her ear and bit her bottom lip.

He clearly noticed, and understood. "I'm sure you must have questions," and before she could answer, he added, "and you must be famished."

"I am actually," she said. "And I do."

He picked up the tray and settled it onto her lap. "Why don't we start with this," he said. I hope you like omelets. This one is western, ham, onions, peppers, cheddar, and mushrooms. The tea is Earl Grey, however, I also brought up a spare mug and a pot of coffee as well."

At her confused look he added, "It is on a cart just outside the door." She nodded. In addition to the omelet and the crisp bacon, there were a half-dozen wedges of what seemed to be rye toast spread with butter. There was even a small vase with a single short-stemmed red rose.

"The tea will be good with breakfast, but I'll definitely need coffee after," she said before starting with a wedge of toast.

The man settled into the overstuffed chair while she ate.

"This is delicious," she told him after sampling the omelet. He smiled. "I'm sorry," she said, dabbing her lips with what appeared to be a white silk napkin, "but I don't know your name."

"I am Alfred, Miss," he answered. "If you need anything at all while you are here, just press that little button on the nightstand next to the bed, and I shall endeavor to aid you post haste."

She smiled at that. "Okay," she said. "Just Alfred?"

"My surname is Pennyworth."

She nodded. "And just where is here, Alfred?"

"You are in Gotham City, Miss. Wayne Manor, to be precise."

She almost choked on a bite of her toast, quickly sipping some of her tea to calm the fit of coughing. Alfred waited patiently.

When the coughing had subsided a bit, she said, "Gotham is a long way from Metropolis. Just how did I get here?"

"Why, Master Wayne brought you, after he found you in a distressing situation at Metropolis General Hospital."

"A distressing situation?" she tried to sound as though she didn't understand what he meant, but his smile, for the first time a bit condescending, told her he knew better.

"You were dead for roughly thirteen hours, and asleep for the last twenty," he said.

"Oh that," she said. She took another bite of the omelet and another realization hit her while she chewed. She swallowed and said, "You said Wayne Manor, and Master Bruce, as in Bruce Wayne?"

Alfred nodded, his smile back to being more kindly, the condescension replaced once more with warmth.

"And just how did Bruce Wayne happen to be in the MetGen morgue?"

"I was going to dig the bullet out of your chest and run a ballistics test, until I realized you had a pulse." She looked up to see him standing in the doorway. He was tall, a little over six feet, which left him a few inches shorter than Clark. He wore a pair of dark grey slacks and a black polo shirt. The fabric of the shirtsleeves strained with the bulge of his biceps as he stood with his arms crossed. He had dark hair, slightly wavy, with hazel eyes, and a face that might well have made her swoon had she not been sitting with her back against the headboard.

She cleared her throat and took another sip of tea, giving her a few seconds to compose herself. When she did speak, she was proud of the calm tone of her voice. "Do you do that often, Mr. Wayne, dig bullets out of dead bodies and run forensic tests?"

He smiled, and despite the fact that the smile never actually reached his eyes, she felt her pulse quicken by twenty beats, or so. "No," he said. "Not too often, but in your case, I felt I owed it to you to track down the woman who killed you."

"Tess," she growled again, before the words sunk in. Wow, she really was slow getting going today. "How did you know I was shot by a woman?"

Again the smile that wasn't really a smile. "Because I was there."

She thought back. Something had happened just after they drugged her. Someone had broken through the window, fought Tess's team. At the time, she'd thought it was one of her team. She wasn't thinking clearly then. An image swam up from the dark recesses of her mind. A man with dark wings and the ears of a bat.

"You were there," she said in a faltering voice. "You're the Batman." That last was in a near whisper.

"And you are Watchtower, techie and mission coordinator for the Justice League." By his obvious lack of surprise, it was clear that Alfred knew all of this as well.

She saw no real advantage in denying what he clearly already knew. Besides, if she wanted to rescue the team, she'd need all the allies she could find. Perhaps he'd be one. "They were after the files in my system. They didn't get them did they?"

"No," he said. "I wiped the whole system."

He did what? She could feel the blood drain from her face. All her files, everything.

"Relax," he said, pulling what looked like a flash drive from his pocket. "I backed it all up on here first."

She simply shook her head. It wasn't possible. Her Watchtower system had more than a terabyte of data. No flash drive in the world could hold that much. She told him so.

"You might be surprised," he said. "I'm going to go back to your place this evening, have another look around. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?"

She did, some clothing at least, and she told him so.

"When I get back, we'll talk about finding a way to free your team from Luthor." With that, he turned and left.

The teacup slipped from her fingers, spilling the small mouthful of tea that remained on the comforter. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said, looking at Alfred.

"Not to worry, Miss," he said. "I have no doubt that the stain will come out. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, and ring me if you need anything else." He retrieved the cart from the hall and poured her a cup of coffee before leaving. She wasn't sure why, but she was a bit surprised when he left the door open just a crack, as if to say that she welcome to both her privacy and her right to leave the room when she wished.

She was almost too flabbergasted by the whole scene to finish her breakfast, almost.


	3. Watchtower is empty

**Chapter Three – Watchtower is Empty**

It had taken him the better part of two days, but Oliver made it back to Metropolis. Lexcorp men had seized their plane, which forced him to take other steps. He'd realized during the fight at 33.1 that the Lexcorp security forces were tracking them through their own Comm units, so he'd dumped his and slipped away in the confusion when they turned their full attention on Boy Scout. He felt bad leaving his team behind, but he needed to get back and check on Chloe. Together, they'd find a way to get the others out.

He hadn't shaved in two days, and a bottle of hair coloring had left his normally golden locks a muddy brown. He'd stashed his costume and weapons, traded a hundred dollars to a street person for his ratty boots and a long trench coat with more holes than a block of Swiss cheese.

Peering out from the end of an alley, he decided that the coast was clear. He crossed to a pay phone on the corner and picked it up. He called Chloe again. Still no answer. He put in another coin and called Lois at the Planet. Voice mail.

"Lois," he said after the beep, "it's your old boyfriend. I'm in trouble. Be very careful. I'll get in touch with you soon." He hung up and started moving, taking a moment to check over his shoulder, hoping to slip into the darkness of the Metropolis night. The darkness was his friend.

He made his way to Watchtower, criss-crossing through the Metropolis streets, ever watchful for a tail. When he'd finally convinced himself that there was indeed no one following him, he made his way into Chloe's building and up to the top. The damage from the explosion that had breached the doors was obvious. He flattened himself against the wall and peeked inside.

The stained glass window on the far wall had been shattered as well. Judging from the the spread of the glass across the floor inside, someone had crashed in, not out. He slipped inside and scanned the room again. Nothing. His eyes moved over the monitor. It was dark, but the lights were on. Maybe Chloe had trashed the system, or the invaders had.

His eyes continued on until they found the overturned chair. The chair didn't bother him so much as the obvious pool of dried blood. His heart clenched in his chest. Chloe. He stumbled once as he moved to the chair. The cloth of the chair was also covered in blood. His breath was coming in ragged gasps. He leaned on the edge of a nearby desk to help support him.

He'd been training himself for years to be the Green Arrow, and for the last three he'd been out on the streets. Those instincts, honed to near enough a razor's edge, told him then that he wasn't alone. He'd checked the room, twice. How did he miss the intruder? He regretted having hidden his costume and weapons. His eyes fell upon a Bic pen, without a cap laying on the desk. He slowly turned, palming the pen as he did. It wasn't much of a weapon, but better than nothing.

He was surprised when his eyes fell upon the empty doorway. There was nothing there, no one. Clearly, his nerves were shot. He'd barely slept in the last seventy-two hours. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and set the pen back on the desk and started to move toward the door. "I'll start with MetGen. If Chloe isn't dead, she'll likely be there."

He only managed a single step toward the doorway when a deep, raspy voice came from the shadows behind him. "She's not there. And she's not dead…anymore."

He turned, slowly. Whoever it was, he'd had more than enough time to kill Oliver, or hit him with a tazer, or whatever else he might have wanted to do. He still didn't see anyone, until a large man in a black suit, with a long scalloped black cape stepped forward. His face, all except his mouth and jaw were covered in a black cowl. Oliver simply shook his head. He'd seen the Batman pull that particular trick before, but he still had no idea how he did it.

"You want to tell me what happened here?" Oliver asked, his voice tired.

"A Lexcorp Tactical Team led by Tess Mercer assaulted this place. The young woman who was here at the time was drugged, and eventually shot in the chest by Mercer." Oliver winced at that. He knew Chloe would get better, but the pain must have been excruciating.

"You were here for it?"

"I took out the Tac Team, including Mercer, though I was bit too late on that. By the time I got Miss Sullivan to MetGen and returned, they were gone. No police, so I assume it was another Luthor team."

"Where is Chloe now?"

"Gotham. I returned to collect forensic evidence from her body, only to find that she had a weak, thready pulse, and her wound was almost healed. She's a metahuman." It wasn't a question. Oliver just nodded.

"You should come with me. Luthor has this place under surveillance. He's looking for you."

"I assume," Oliver replied, "since no new Tac Teams have come charging in, that you disabled the surveillance." A tiny smirk, little more than a twitch at the corner of his lips was the Batman's only response.

"I need to get some equipment from my place," Oliver said.

"I emptied out your hidden room earlier this evening. Everything you might need is already loaded up on my plane."

"How did you get past my security system?" Again, the tiny smirk was his only answer.

Oliver was exhausted, but he wasn't about to just let the Batman order him around. At the least, he intended to get some answers. "When I approached you in Gotham last year, you declined to join the League. Why are you here now?"

"I found out about some serious weapons tech being moved through a Luthor subsidiary, through Gotham. I came to Metropolis to investigate. I found a safe in Tess Mercer's office, hidden under a false portion of the floor. There was a file, a plan for the assault on this place. I came over to stop it."

"You took my equipment from my place? How did you know who I was?"

"It wasn't all that hard to find out, once I started digging. Not you, nor any of the others, Stone, Kent, Allen. Lance, Curry, Sullivan." Oliver sighed. He'd thought their secrets were well hidden. Clearly, not well enough to keep them from the Batman.

"So, what now?"

"You come back to Gotham with me. Between the two of us and Miss Sullivan, we come up with a plan to retrieve your team."

"Does this mean you're with us now?"

"It means, nothing good can come from them being held by Lex Luthor. Anything else we can discuss later. Now, let's move." The Batman had a motorcycle hidden in an alleyway a block over. It was one tricked out ride. Any other time, Ollie would have loved to give it a go himself. On this night, he just climbed on behind the Bat and held on.

Ten minutes later they were outside Metropolis and flying, at over 120 mph. It didn't take long to figure out where they were headed. The plane he'd mentioned was hidden in the field behind the Kent barn. It had two seats in the cockpit, though Ollie's seat in the back was a bit cramped. There was enough of a storage space in the back for the bike to be rolled right in, almost as if it had been designed that way.

Two minutes later they were rising straight up from the ground on jets of air. VTOL. Ollie was impressed. And then they were rocketing east toward Gotham at near enough 1,500 mph. The trip took less than thirty minutes, and Ollie slept through three quarters of it.


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4- Reunion**

Chloe was talking to Alfred when Oliver and Bruce returned, during the flight back Bruce had told Oliver what he had told Chloe. When Chloe saw Oliver's rugged features she went pale, "Oliver, you survived how did you-" she stammered then hugged him. "Escape? I may have used Clark's entrance to make my escape, but Chloe they knew we were coming." Oliver muttered

Chloe nodded and pulled away trying to hide signs that she had been crying, "Tess broke into Watchtower along with a Tac Team. They tried to hack into Watchtower's database and they would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for Batman." Oliver smirked, "You mean Bruce?" he asked teasingly.

At Chloe's stunned look, Bruce broke in, "I told him on our way here, I didn't see the point of not telling him when I already knew about you guys." Chloe smiled, "Makes sense, look Oliver once Lois gets wind that Clark's missing she'll be like a hound dog after a juicy scent. Which means someone has to keep her occupied, I'll leave you and Bruce to figure out what to do while I'm gone. Just text me when you come up with a plan and I'll make some harebrained excuse to Lois to leave. Also while you're gone you may want to get Zatanna, J'onn J'onzz, and the JSA on the phone tell them it's an emergency."

Finished Chloe paused then looked at Bruce, "And Bruce I really hope you got me a change of clothes while you were at Watchtower." At this Oliver gave Bruce a sharp look while Chloe tried her best not to snicker.

Bruce smirked, "Don't worry it's right here." And with a rather dramatic flourish he produced a change of clothes complete with a black lacey bra and matching underwear, that caused Oliver's eyes to bug out.

Chloe tried her best not to laugh, "Thank you Bruce." And with that she waltzed out humming as she went. As soon as she left Oliver turned to Bruce with a raised eyebrow, "You got her clothes?" he asked but Bruce just ignored him although Oliver saw a smirk playing on his face.

_Later that afternoon.._

Chloe stared at her cell phone while Lois yammered on about Clark and how he always got on Lois's nerves. She was hoping that either Bruce or Oliver would call her, and thus save her from Lois. "Hey." Chloe jerked as Lois leaned in close to her personal space, "Is something wrong cuz? You've been acting more distant than usual. I mean it's not every day my cuz says it's ok if I go out with Oliver again."

Chloe actually blushed, "I said that?" she asked, hoping her expression wasn't as horrified as her voice was. Lois grinned, "Well not in so many words, you just had the whole, uh huh thing down pat for every little thing I said."

Chloe sighed and sunk her head into her hands, "Oh I'm sorry Lo, I just have had a tough week." Lois's eyebrows rose, "So who's the guy? Is it Oliver?" she asked, while Chloe shook her head vehemently, "No and even if it were, that would be all kinds of borderline creepy."

Lois gave a sly grin, "How is it creepy?" she asked mock innocently, while Chloe gave her an astounded look. "Well first of all, the two of you dated off and on for a year or two and were to put it bluntly sleeping together. And I don't know about you, but I'd prefer not to be considered as second best."

Lois just nodded, only half-agreeing with Chloe, "But you have to admit, the two of you would make cute blond babies." Chloe's face paled and became strained, thankfully she was spared having to make a reply as her phone chose to ring. "I'm sorry Lo, but I gotta take this."

Lois shrugged, taking another sip of her coffee and reaching for one of Chloe's french fries. Chloe slapped her hand away, before getting up and heading outside of the little deli to answer her phone.

"Hey Oli, what's up?" she asked, Oliver's amused voice came over the phone, "So, how's Lois treating you?" he asked teasingly, avoiding the question. Chloe rolled her eyes, grateful he couldn't see her expression . 'Well, she's doing great, I told her that Clark had to head to Washington because his mom is feeling under the weather. And don't worry, I called Martha to get our stories straight, in case Lois gets curious and heads over there to find Clark. I've been meaning to ask you, how did the team up go?"

There was a dead silence on the other side of the phone, Chloe sighed "That bad huh?" she asked. "Let's just say, Bruce has some issues with teamwork and leave it at that." Oliver said dryly. Chloe sighed, "Well, were you able to get in contact with anyone?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well I was able to reach the Detective, and our magical friend but as for the rest I'm still trying to convince Bruce." Chloe nodded, grateful that Oliver had remembered to speak in code, just in case. She caught herself however as she realized that Oliver couldn't see her nod.

"That's good, I'll be there soon." And with that she hung up. She turned around to enter the deli and saw Lois giving her the eagle eye from her chair while munching on one of Chloe's French fries. Chloe gave her a mock glare, "Already resorting to your Helen Keller ways?" she snarked.

Lois grinned unabashed, "Oh you know me, I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to snag your fries." Chloe chuckled, "Look Lo, I have to get going but call me if things start getting hairy over at the Planet." She said while reaching for her purse.

"No prob cuz, me and my handy dandy cell phone can probably achieve that." Lois said taking a measured sip of coffee and smirking at Chloe. "I meant what I said about Oli you know? I think you two would be cute together." Said Lois eyeing Chloe to see her reaction.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Look Lois, if Oli and I ever hook up-"("and I'm not saying we will") she muttered " you will be the first to know."

**I hope you liked it, I honestly meant to have this up sooner than this so I apologize! I've had a nasty virus on my laptop that had to be removed so please forgive me!**


	5. Team Up

** Chapter 5-Team Up**

When Chloe returned the blush on her face had thankfully faded from her face, however she was still recounting Lois's parting words to her. "_Make sure you call me when he tries to get you into bed!"_

If that hadn't been bad enough, Lois had made sure half of the patrons at the deli had heard by raising her voice. Chloe knew she would never forgive Lois and her running mouth as long as lived for making that remark.

She was in the middle of the Batcave as she had come to call it, much to Bruce's amusement. She had to admit however that she was impressed by Bruce's techie gear, it made her inner geek squeal in delight.

"Miss Sullivan, I brought you dinner." Chloe turned to face Alfred who had come down the nifty elevator that had been installed. She felt a big smile creep over her face, "Oh Alfred, I think I love you." She teased and turned away from the computer screens that showed heat signatures in various places.

Alfred smiled genially at her in return, "Aaah, you just love my cooking." He pointed out as he set the dinner tray on table next to the computer screen. Chloe rolled her eyes, "Well there is that, so what's for dinner Alfred?" she asked.

"Let's see, I made you a nice hearty stew with some bread, vegetables and of course your dessert." Chloe grinned in anticipation, to which Alfred responded by lifting a lid off of a plate, "chocolate cake." Chloe's eyes widened in delight, "I think I could kiss you Alfred!" she squealed.

Alfred raised an eyebrow and Chloe proceeded to eat her food while keeping one eye on the computer screen. As soon as she had returned from lunch with Lois, Bruce and Oliver had managed to get ahold of Zatanna and J'onn J'onzz.

With that out of the way, Bruce had showed her the Batcave and had given her a headset so that she could keep in touch with them. Meanwhile they had gone to scout out Lex's mansion to see if they find anything that could lead them to the rest of the JL's location.

Chloe took a sip of her stew and watched the screen critically, so far things had been going well and she only hoped that they remained that way. Her eyes widened as she saw another score of heat signatures suddenly appear in the middle of a corridor.

She almost dropped her spoon, but quickly recovered, "Watchtower to Batman, do you copy? I have a number of heat signatures on the corridor to your left. Stay where you are until I can figure out how many we're dealing with."

There was a pause then Bruce's deeper Bat influenced voice came over the headset, "It seems like Luthor isn't the only villain we have to worry about." Chloe bit her lip in worry and proceeded to look at the video feed that she was currently piggy backing.

Her eyes widened when she saw the lithe female form that was wearing a harlequin jester costume. She was flanked by four henchmen, "Do you know her?" Chloe asked, dreading the answer. Another pause then, "Ask Oracle." And with that Bruce cut commication, "Wait Batman!" Chloe shouted, after a few seconds of failed attempts she tried Oliver. "Watchtower to Green Arrow, I think Batman is in trouble get to his last known communication spot and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Tense minutes passed while Chloe bit her lip, then while she was watching the video feed with the woman in harlequin outfit some of the henchmen seemed to disappear. Chloe's eyes narrowed in suspicion, she had no doubt that Bruce was behind it and a few seconds later Oliver's deepened voice confirmed it. "If by stupid, you mean taking care of the bad guys then I'm afraid that yes Bruce is being stupid."

Chloe groaned and buried her face in her hands, "If it gets out of hand, Green Arrow you have my permission to intervene." Alfred who hadn't been paying attention leaned closer to the video screen, "The plot thickens." He murmured.

Now it was Chloe's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Who is she Alfred?" she asked, her voice nearing danger level. Alfred looked resigned, "Her real name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, but while she was at Arkham she was exposed to the Joker. A few months while treating him, she began to sympathize with him and even went so far to break him out of prison. After that she became known as Harley Quinn and has been wreaking havoc in Gotham in the name of the Joker."

Chloe bit her lip, "So why is she working with Lex?" she asked and turned back around to look at the screen.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Hey Bat's, I know you're here somewhere." Harley's nasally voice floated up through the rafters where Bruce was perched. "Hmm let's see, maybe if we play hide and seek I'll find you! But not to worry even if we can't find each other I always have a backup plan."

She whistled and a second later two germen shepherds appeared with their owners holding on to their collar's . Both dog's were foaming at the mouth and were straining to get free, "I'll count to three, and if you don't show up by then I'll release these dogs. Oh I should probably warn you they both have rabies and won't hesitate to attack anything that gests in their way." As she spoke, she started doing handsprings towards the huge set of double doors that were near the exit.

"One…..bottle of beer on the wall." She sang, Bruce undid a batarang from his belt and aimed it at a vase that carried tulips. He checked to make sure Harley wasn't paying attention before he sent the batarang hurtling for the vase.

The vase had been located in another room and he was relieved when his batarang met his target. Harley chuckled, "Boy this is easier than I thought it would be." She headed for the sound with the dogs and their owners in tow.

As much as Bruce would have loved duking it out with Harley, he had a team waiting on him and he had to warn them. So he took the time to duck out of the room, his eyes widened under the cowl when he saw who was waiting for him.

"As much as I would love to demand what you're doing here, we have to leave or your friends will become dog chow." Oliver sighed and his voice modulator served to make his words sound just as dark as Bruce's, "Please tell me you didn't sign us up for a dog completion."

Bruce almost chuckled, "As much fun as it would be to see you with a poodle haircut no, but there are two rabid dogs that Harley is going to unleash any second. So you better get the other's out of here."

Oliver nodded, "And you?" he asked. Bruce looked back at the room, "I'll provide a distraction." Oliver shook his head, "I hope you know what you're doing."

**There that should tide you guys over for awhile, I hope (dodges rotten fruit) I still have to come up with a good distraction for Bruce, wish me luck! :D**


	6. Ambush

**WARNING: THERE IS PHYISCAL VIOLENCE TOWARDS WOMAN IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 6- Ambush**

Chloe bit her lip as Oliver relayed to her what Bruce had told him, "I honestly hope he knows what he's doing." She muttered and shot Alfred a look. Alfred just gave her a pseudo innocent look to which Chloe raised her eyes at.

Her eyes went once more to the screen that showed Harley and her cronies along with the dogs leave the room where Bruce had shot a batarang to distract Harley. She hoped that Bruce didn't do anything stupid. Her eyes widened when she saw Bruce make his entrance, the term billowy and ghostly came to mind.

Harley grinned at him and said something to which Bruce made a comment, Harley started pacing in front of him and gesturing around her as she spoke. Watching the events unfold, only made Chloe more antsy, she wished she could hear Harley and Bruce.

She was so immersed in watching what was going on that she almost didn't register her headset crackling as Oliver tried to reach her. "Watchtower, this is Green Arrow we need another exit do you have alternative routes?" Chloe jumped and swore when she saw why Oliver sounded so panicked. "All right, Green Arrow it seems we have some unwanted company. Do you have the rest of the team with you?" she asked.

"All are here except for Batman." Came Oliver's terse voice, Chloe sighed, "All right now since you're where Lana'a old bedroom is, there should be a trapdoor fifteen paces from where you're standing. That should get you out of there, just make sure you don't get any followers on your way out. Also prepare for some company at the end, just in case Lex has that area covered."

She watched as Oliver and the rest of their team snuck out, she turned to look at the screen and saw with both relief and worry that both cronies were out. She scanned the monitor's in front of her, hoping that Bruce was still there. She tried his comm, "Watchtower to Batman, do you read me?"

_(Meanwhile)_

Bruce went over his options, he could make a big entrance and distract Harley by talking to her or he could make another covert distraction. Though he doubted Harley would fall for another one of those again, so he went for option one.

As soon as he swept down from the rafters, the dogs went nuts much to Harley's delight. "Oh, so Bat's does want to play?" she said in a sing songy voice. Bruce glared, "That depends." He growled. Harley grinned even wider and started pacing in front of him, "On what? I hate to burst your bubble honey but I'm taken." She added with a devilish grin.

She sighed, "Tell you what? Bat's I'll give you a riddle, how many henchmen does it take to capture a bat?" Bruce watched impassively as more henchmen came through the door at Harley's beckoning.

"I hope you don't mind the company sugar but I'd rather make this fast and without a big mess." Harley cackled while she petted one of the germen shepherds. Bruce turned around and faced the men with a calm demeanor and then leapt into action.

The first two went down as soon as he punched their weak points, the rest of the fight was carried into a room near the corridor and Bruce had to withstand a barrage of punches and kicks from there. It was constant tactical thought processes that had him going, soon there were only two men left along with Harley and the two dogs.

Harley applauded from where she sat, "Not bad batsy, let's see how you can take on the dog's." and with that she let go of their collars. Both dog's charged, but they jumped on the two remaining henchmen and took care of them while Harley sprang into action.

She did a series of handsprings and landed neatly in front of Bruce, which was when Chloe's voice came back over the headset, "Watchtower to Batman, do you read me?" Unable to answer, Bruce just met Harley's punches, blow for blow. He finally got her in a chokehold, "Tell me what the Joker has to do with this?" he growled and allowed his grip to tighten. Chloe's panicked voice came over the headset, "Batman, you need to rendezvous with Green Arrow and the rest of the Merry Men. You're being surrounded! I repeat let her go and get out of there!"

Bruce growled again and tightened his hold once more before drawing his fist back and punching Harley in the face. As soon as she was out, he left feeling more like he was fleeing than anything else.

Chloe's terse voice, gave him directions to where he needed to go next. He knew almost instinctively that she was upset with him. He couldn't blame her for being mad at him though, in fact if he were in her place he would be just as upset.

By the time he met up with the rest of the team, Chloe had calmed down a little and he could tell by Oliver's stance that he was just as displeased as Chloe was at his behavior.

(_Meanwhile)_

If Chloe had been able to reach through the screen to strangle Bruce, she would have done so without hesitating. Alfred seemed to pick up on her angry mood, faster then she would have suspected and he gave her a wide berth.

By the time Oliver told her they were on their way back, Chloe was starting to wonder how it was that Lex seemed to almost sense their every move as soon as they made them. She ran through the possibilities in her mind, each one as disturbing as the next.

She started to pace, her eyes darted around the room as she thought. She could tell Alfred was starting to worry for her well being, his eyes were tracking her every movement. Though he wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

**Aaargh I'm ending the chapter on that note, I think I've done enough for one night. Please review! Reviews keep me going! :D**


	7. The Spellbook, and Revelations

**Sorry for the wait, Jethro25, this is for you! :D**

Chloe looked up from the monitors as Oliver, Zatanna, J'onn J'onzz, and Bruce walked in. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, "J'onn did you get the information from Lex's hard drive?" she asked.

The entire group shot each other nervous looks, Alfred who was watching the entire exchange had to duck his head to keep his chuckles from escaping. After facing some of the most hardened criminals, the rest of the JLA and Bruce were intimidated by a short blonde woman with an attitude.

"What I did find was encrypted, but I downloaded the information and uploaded the virus you gave me." J'onn handed Chloe a thumb drive, she shot him a small smile that instantly caused J'onn to relax. "Zatanna, did you find any magical traces surrounding the area?" Chloe asked, the reason they had brought Zatanna in had just been as a precaution in case someone magical was working alongside Lex.

"No magical traces, however I did find this." Zatanna withdrew a bag that she promptly opened, she reached inside and withdrew an aged book. Chloe tensed as a feeling of utter cold swept through the room, judging by everyone's faces they also felt it. Zatanna grimaced in distaste as she held it between her fingers, "From what I was able to discern, this book is demonic. As for why Lex had something like this in his possession I have no idea."

Chloe tapped her chin as she studied this new revelation, "So, somehow Lex comes into the possession of a demonic book, becomes allies with the Joker and manages to kidnap half of the JLA. The question is why? And how did he get this?" She asked out loud.

Chloe sighed and sank back into her chair, hating the possibilities that popped into her head. "Something feel's off about this." She murmured. Her eyes widened as a terrifying possibility hit her, "Zatanna, is it possible to summon demons into our world?" she asked. Zatanna looked unnerved by the question but answered, "It's possible, but from what I've read there is a heavy price in return."

Chloe sagged in her chair, "How about a trade between souls?" she asked, understanding dawned on the rest of the JLA. "From my understanding, that would be one of the prices." Zatanna muttered.

"Wait a minute are you saying _Lex_ traded his soul for a demon's?" demanded Oliver, disbelief radiated from his tone. "I know it sounds crazy, but look at the facts somehow Lex figured out our identities and managed to find our weaknesses. He sent Tess out to get the information from Watchtower, after discovering where it was, _then_ he becomes allies with the Joker. Now the Joker isn't known for siding with anyone for an extended period of time, and I bet you that Lex must have done something to prove that he has power. My guess is that Lex offered him a deal to become just as powerful as he is, maybe even more so." Her words were met in silence, and Chloe couldn't blame them it was a lot to take in.

"But, this is all based on conjecture for all we know Lex could have been spying on us for months. He most likely discovered where Watchtower is based on spy reports, as for our weaknesses he could have kept tabs on that too." Oliver argued.

"Look Olli, I know it's a lot to take in but how do you explain the demonic book?" she demanded. Oliver glared and was about to respond when Bruce spoke up, "The Joker _has_ been looking for a way to get even more powerful."

At his words, the rest of the JLA exchanged dark looks "So that's it then, we have to find a way to eradicate the demon from Lex, and somehow find a way to rescue the others." Chloe said. She leaned back in the chair with her fingers crossed, she studied the thumb drive that she had put on the desk.

"First things first, however I'm going to have to crack these files so we can find out where the rest of the JLA is being held. Until then, Zatanna I need you to see if there are any reversal enchantments in that book if so we can use them on Lex. As for the rest of you, we need to keep an eye on Lex and his activities. Bruce, Oliver I need to speak with you both alone." She added as Zatanna and J'onn shot apologetic looks at them before leaving.

Alfred got up and left, winking at Chloe as he did so as soon as the lift rattled up out of sight Chloe turned to Bruce. She raised her eyebrow, "Why did you attack Harley?" she asked, Oliver rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Bruce's reaction. "We needed to know more about what the Joker was planning." Bruce growled, his voice darkening to the Batman's.

Chloe nodded, though she still looked angry "Oliver, I need you to keep tabs on Lois make sure she doesn't catch on to the fact that you're keeping an eye on her. If anything gets out of hand or if Lois is onto the fact that we're watching her, take her to the Isis Foundation. There should be enough stuff there to keep her occupied." Oliver nodded before turning and leaving, Chloe sighed and looked over at Bruce. "I agree that we need to know more about the Joker, but we're on a team now and if you act out on a mission that could cost us everything." She whispered.

Bruce nodded, "I am sorry for not listening to your warning." He said in a deep voice, Chloe relaxed and stood up truthfully she knew it must have taken a lot of effort to say those words and mean them. "I'm sorry too, I know you don't normally work as a team player so it looks like we're both at fault." She muttered.

Bruce nodded before peeling his cowl off his face, letting his dark hair spring free, Chloe had barely remembered that he and the rest of the team had been in full gear when they had talked. She smiled at the rather youthful image that Bruce portrayed with his hair tousled.

"Why are you smiling?" Bruce asked, interrupting her train of thought. Chloe blinked in surprise at his question, "Well, it's just that you look more..carefree with your hair like that." She whispered. Bruce raised an eyebrow, 'More carefree huh?" he asked with a hint of smirk on his face. Chloe rolled her eyes, before making shooing motions at him, Bruce let out a small chuckle at her reaction before heading for the lift.

**There you go, I am sorry for the wait and I'll try not to take as long next time. It's kinda difficult though when I'm working on like five different stories. I hope you enjoyed it, Please review! Sorry if you don't like the supernatural twist I threw in there!**


End file.
